Sentimientos atrapados
by SoSee
Summary: Amy siempre ha corrido detrás de él. Sonic siempre ha huido de su sofocante amor. Quizá ambos sabían que en algún momento la chica rosa dejaría de perseguirle... O quizás solo ella lo sabía.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Corría a toda velocidad como usualmente lo hacía, para él no habían ataduras, nada que pudiera frenarlo, sólo él y nadie más. Ella por su parte estaba acostada en su cama mirando fijamente al techo pensando en el, siempre en el.

La noche estaba llegando y Amy decidió ir a pasear por unos momentos, aunque el verdadero objetivo de su salida era encontrarlo. Comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar que siempre le parecía hermoso, un lugar que casi nadie transitaba mucho, de hecho parecía que nadie lo conocía excepto ella. Se sentó en un tronco observando la luz de la luna tan hermosa como de costumbre. Luego dirigió su mirada a un pequeño lago que tenía enfrente y dio un suspiro debido a que recordó su rostro, su sonrisa, esos ojos verdes que simplemente la enloquecían.-... Sonic...- dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquel lago.-espero que algún día sólo me mires a mi...- pronunció mientras alzaba su mirada otra vez al cielo, el cual era iluminado por cientos de estrellas que parecían titilar levemente mientras la luna brillaba con mucha intensidad.

-¡aaaa!- un grito ensordecedor hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia algo que parecía caer desde muy alto directo al lago. Alarmada abrió los ojos como platos asombrándose por lo que observaba y se paró de su asiento. Vio como algo cayó dentro del lago haciendo que el agua se elevará muy alto fuera de él. Luego vio como algo o más bien alguien luchaba por mantenerse a flote. La eriza rosa no lo pensó ni dos veces y agarrando algo de impulso se tiró al agua tratando de llegar a aquel personaje desconocido para ella. Una vez en el lago comenzó a nadar hasta sostener de uno de los brazos a un canino, no lo vio bien ya que esos no eran uno de esos momentos en el que normalmente uno puede actuar con tranquilidad, así que rápidamente y con algo de trabajo, nadó de vuelta a la orilla. Los dos se encontraban empapados de pies a cabeza con la respiración muy agitada y tirados en el pasto de aquel lugar.

-gracias...- dijo aquel personaje aún respirando agitadamente- creo que el agua no es lo mío...- Dijo sonriendo un poco.

-jeje , no te preocupes...- dijo amy de igual forma.- como…¿Cómo fue que..?

-No lo sé…- Contesto sin dejar terminar a la rosada chica.

-¿uh? Explícate- dijo sentándose. Amy observaba como aquel chico se mantenía incado a su lado con los ojos cerrados aun intentando respirar bien.

-No lo sé, ya te dije, yo solo, estaba caminando y pues, de repente sentí como volaba por los aires, bueno sentí que algo me tiro, pero no vi que fue- Contesto reincorporándose y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, jeje, ya salimos del agua, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo con cierta ternura al notar la reacción de su acompañante.

- ah… si, jeje, es que bueno, creo que no me gusta para nada pensar en el agua.-Dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-jaja, sabes me recuerdas mucho a algui…- No pudo terminar, ya que cuando volteo a ver al tranquilo canino, se sorprendió al ver un gran parecido entre él y su amado sonic.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… solo…-Dijo Amy distraída notando sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo color que los del erizo azul.

-¿Qué?- Insistio el canino

-Tus ojos….- Dijo Amy sin quitarle la mirada, lo cual causo un notable sonrojo en aquel personaje.

-¿Qué?¿Que tienen mis ojos?-

-Eee... no! Nada, jeje bueno es que se parecen a los de un amigo" En realidad el parece Sonic pero en versión perruna, jaja"-Se dijo a sí misma.

-AAA..¿de verdad? Y como se llama tu amigo?- pregunto aun un poco sonrojado.

-… se llama Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, y es el más rápido erizo del mundo…y el más lindo… y…-

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro algo fingida

-yo… pues sí, lo quiero mucho- Contesto mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Amy Rose, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre… es kenji- Dijo sonriendo.

-Lindo nombre, bueno, gusto en conocerte Kenji, debo irme.-Dijo Amy mientras se paraba y extendía una mano a su nuevo amigo.

-OK! Yo también me voy- Dijo prandose, luego le guiño un ojo y estrechó su mano junto con la de Amy, lo que causo que ahora la chica rosa se sonrojara. No sabía porque, pero desde que vio esos ojos, sintió algo extraño, más o menos parecido a lo que le pasaba cuando veía o pensaba en Sonic.

Luego de esa escena cada uno tomo su propio rumbo y se alejo del lugar.

Que onda amigos! Jaja bueno pues esta historia simplemente se me ocurrió debido a mi obsecion con aquella parejita a la cual llaman sonamy x3

Aaa me encanta xD y púes les debo el 3 y todos los demás capítulos de mi otro fic waaaa lo siento pero si me entienden estoy algo escasa de ideas -.- jaja! En fin espero que les haya agradado a todos esta mi nueva historia y ahora me largo ahí se ven mis lectores! (jaja como si fueran muchos ¬¬ alguun dia :3) Sayonara! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**_Konnichi wa n.n ... bueno les traigo mi segundo capitulo... espero que no se molesten... pero pues aqui hay otro personaje inventado por mi! n.n bueno... -.- creo que ya muchos notaron mi mania por inventar perosnajes... pero no puedo evitarle! lo hago casi inconscientemente -.-Uu bueno sin mas que decir... aqui les dejo mi segundo capi! espero que les agrade n.n_**

**Capitulo 2**

Se encontraba corriendo a media noche, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero eso nunca le había importado.

Cruzo una serie de montañas, las cuales subía y bajaba sin ninguna dificultad. Llego a la más alta de ellas y se detuvo en la cima observando así el cielo estrellado, la luna tan brillante, más de lo normal, era extraño, el nunca había visto tan brillante la luna… pero aunque le parecía algo inusual, sentía algo de alivio, era como si algo le hiciera sentir que todo estaba bien, era muy agradable…

-Mmh… me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo Amy?... O.O ¿Amy?... ¿Qué…porque… porque pienso en ella…?- Se reprocho a si mismo varias veces… pero… en realidad ¿Por qué al sentir esa sensación tan agradable… pensó en ella? ¿Por qué?

De pronto, en unos arbustos que tenía cerca empezó a haber una serie de movimientos algo bruscos, parecía que alguien estaba tratando de escapar. Sonic volteo la mirada, notando como unos zapatos sobresalían de aquel arbusto, se acerco sigilosamente y se asomo para mirar mejor.

-¿eh?, ¿necesitas ayuda? – Dijo notando aquel ser enredado entre el montón de ramas y hojas.

-No… yo… puedo sola…- Dijo forzándose un poco para salir de ahí- Bueno… -.- … creo que si necesito ayuda…- Dijo sin voltear a ver en ningún momento al erizo.

-Si… lo sospeche- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa triunfal antes de acercarse y ayudar a aquel animalito (¿qué? No se me ocurrió otra cosa -.-Uu) a salir de los arbustos.

-…Gracias... creo que te debo una...- Dijo una gatita color rosa claro, ojos verde esmeralda y un vestido morado.

-De nada… dime… ¿Qué hacías ahí? –Pregunto Sonic con cierta curiosidad mientras notaba algo familiar en aquel ser.

-Yo… no lo recuerdo…- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-mmmm… ¿No recuerdas como llegaste ahí?-

-No… la verdad no…-

-Qué extraño….- Dijo Sonic mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla y adoptaba una postura pensativa- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

- Bueno a decir verdad, no recuerdo casi nada…-

-¿Dónde vives?-

- OH! Eso si lo recuerdo! Mi casa se encuentra cerca de mistic Ruins!

-"Que extraño… no recuerdo que hayan casas por ese lugar…"-Pensó Sonic algo confundido-¿Quieres que te lleve? O… ¿iras sola?-

-No te preocupes… estaré bien…-

-"esta chica… es como si fuera… Amy! O.o"-Pensó confundiéndose aun mas.- y... ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre…es Mari – Dijo casi arrepintiéndose de las últimas palabras, parecía no recordar de verdad nada y que todo lo que decía era invención suya- Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Sonic the hedgehog, mucho gusto-

- Bueno... tengo que irme-

-OK… see you later- Dijo con una jovial sonrisa. Luego se fue del lugar en un rayo de luz.

-Adios, Sonic… con que tu eres sonic… mucho gusto… espero que nos volvamos a encontrar… bueno… de hecho… nos volveremos a encontrar…- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Luego dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar… al parecer sin rumbo alguno…

_**OK... quedo muyyyy corto... -.- pero entiendanmee tengo muy poco tiempo ¬¬ jaja! en fin grax por leer n.n Dejen sus reviews n.n **_

_**sayoonara n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**i'm back xD jajaa! bueno pues aqui esta mi continuacion espero que les agrade n.n y no se pero creo que esta igual de corto que el anterior -.-Uu bueno mejor a leer! n.n**_

**Capitulo 3.**

Era de mañana, Amy había salido a comprar algunas cosas para su hogar, se dirigió al mercado de la ciudad, en su cabeza pasaban recuerdos de lo vivido la noche anterior… kenji… no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza… ¿Por qué?... ese chico tenía algo que la cautivaba…- No no no no no…. Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sonic…- Se dijo en voz baja.

A lo lejos diviso una figura muy familiar, una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujo en su rostro y decidió acercarse para saludar.

Sonic se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque estaba algo extrañado por la conducta de la chica que se había topado antes, era muy extraño… y ese brillo inusual en la luna… - ¿Qué estará pasando…?- se dijo mirando al cielo, justo entonces sintió como alguien lo rodeaba eufóricamente con sus brazos y hacia que los dos cayeran al pasto de aquel parque.

-oh! Sonic! No te había visto! – Dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían de felicidad- te he extrañado tanto!

-A-A-A-A-Amy…. Me estas asfixiando…- Contesto el erizo azul mientras tocia un poco.

- Oh! Jeje lo siento n.n- Dijo mostrándose amable y sentándose a un lado de el.

-…gracias… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-bueno… yo… Salí a comprar unas cosas y pues luego te vi y vine a saludarte, no te había visto, ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Ya sabes… corriendo, visitando lugares…-

-Si… por eso siempre me has parecido tan interesante… tan lindo… tan….- Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rostro de su amado.

-A-A-Amy…- Decía el mientras se iba inclinando hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Kenji… S-S-S-Sonic… O.O- Se sorprendió al escuchar lo que su boca decía, inconscientemente lo hizo… se había dejado llevar por el momento.-

-¿Kenji? ¿Quién es Kenji?- Dijo Sonic muy sorprendido y algo desilusionado en sus adentros.

-Yo…- Las palabras se le escaparon… simplemente no sabía, no tenía una razón por la cual había dicho aquello

-Amy… ¿te sientes bien?-

-Yo… no lo sé… discúlpame… tengo cosas que hacer…- Mientras decía esto se levanto y siguió su camino.

-¿Ahora qué me pasa? ¿Por qué le llame así? ¿Por qué no lo puedo sacar de mi mente?-

-¿Amy?... has estado muy rara… - Dijo Sonic aun sentado en el pasto.

Llego corriendo a su casa se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho entro a su casa azotando la puerta subió las escaleras y luego se tumbo de boca en su cama… necesitaba pensar… reflexionar o que había hecho o tal vez… sus sentimientos, simplemente el hecho de pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo por su Sonic en cierta forma la deprimía y la confundía demasiado.

-No quiero olvidarte…-

-¿Por qué olvidarme? si aquí sigo-

Una voz atrás de ella la despertó de sus pensamientos haciendo que voltease a ver a su locuto, giro la cabeza y ahí estaba era el, sentado en su ventana con una sonrisa que irradiaba mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Kenji? ¿que haces aqui?-

-jeje lo siento... te asuste? interrumpi algo?

- No, no, yo... solo estaba pensando...-

- Oh genial! entonces si no tienes nada que hacer... por que no me acompañas?

-Acompañarte? a donde?

-Vamos! quiero divertirme un rato!-

-Esta bien... pero mas vale que de verdad sea divertido, sino me habras venido a buscar para nada...-

-Eso nunca...- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Amy lo miro se veia tan relajado tan alegre... esas eran justamente las razones del porque queria tanto a Sonic y ahora todas las veia en el...

Camino hacia su ventana se sento alado de el, este la miro alegre la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, con este gesto Amy se sonrojo algo notablemente, lo que hizo que kenji sonriera, luego comenzaron a caminar con rumbo hacia el atardecer..

_**hey! que les parecio? ¿les gusto? no les gusto? aaaaa espero que la ultima nop n.n bueno dejen sus comentarios porfa! n.n diganme que les gusta y que no... pss... tambien n.n bueno **_

_**see ya n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-puedes decirme ya a donde me llevas?- decía una desesperada amy.

-jejeje tranquila, la paciencia es una virtud- contesto un jovial canino.

-está bien, pero más vale que lleguemos pronto- dijo cruzando los brazos.

A partir de ese momento los dos caminaron en silencio; kenji se veía muy feliz, era como si le gustara la sola presencia de la ériza. Esta última caminaba a la par de el, entre ratos lo miraba de reojo, le inquietaba lo que el estaría pensando en ese momento, era tan misterioso... Eso le llamaba la atención. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, pero le incómodana la idea de que su corazón ya no quisiera a...- sonic...- dijo en voz baja.

- jejeje, se nota que le quieres mucho- dijo kenji con una sonrisa y con su mirada hacia enfrente.

-...- no supo que decir, así que simplemente se tragó sus palabras.

Kenji la miró de reojo, estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo y parecía que...¿estaba llorando?¿porque?¿que le pasa?...

Justo entonces pasaban por un puente kenji estaba un poco más adelante que ella pero pudo distinguir muy bien que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos.

-lo-lo siento.. Yo... Digo, no conozco al tal sonic, pero por cómo dijiste su nombre me pareció que... No se.. Había algo entre ustedes... Supongo que me equivoque... Te hizo algo? Ahorita vamos a areglarlo- dijo mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-no, no... Yo... Estoy bien, el... El no me ha echó nada... No te preocupes-

-entonces.. ¿por qué lloras?-

-yo... No lo sé... Me siento... Me siento... Confundida...- lo último lo dijo casi en susurro.

- confundida...¿confundida de que?- preguntó acercándose más a la ériza.

- yo...-

-¡amy!- interrumpió una tercera voz.

Ambos personajes miraron hacia el lugar de origen de aquella voz. Y se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...

-¿sonic?- dijo amy limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas.

-hola... ¿que...que te pasa?¿te sientes bien?- preguntó acercándose y sin tomar en cuenta al acompañante de su amiga.

-s-s-si.. Es que creo que me entró alguna basurita jeje no es nada...- dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-sonic, ¿cierto?- dijo kenji desde su lugar y con una gran sonrisa.

-si... Y tu eres...-

- kenji.. Gusto en conocerte- dijo extendiendole la mano.

-kenji...- por su mente pasaron imágenes de lo que había vivido hace apenas unas horas atrás en el parque cuando escuchó pronunciar a amy el nombre de ese personja al cual el no conocía... Y ahora lo tenía enfrente. Involuntariamente sintió una furia en su interior, por alguna razón ese tipo no le daba nada de confianza. Hizo una extraña mueca y después respondió al saludo.

-igualmente...- dijo tratando de sonar amable.

- bien y... ¿que es lo que tienes que decirme?- dijo amy para romper la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse.

- creo que... Mejor luego hablamos... Ahora tengo cosas que hacer... Nos vemos!- dijo empezando a correr.

- wow! Si que es veloz!- dijo kenji.

Amy se limitó a quedarse parada en el mismo lugar con la mirada en dirección hacia donde el érizo azul se había ido. Sus ojos sin se notaban llorosos.

-amy... ¿te sientes bien?- dijo kenji con cierta preocupación.

-si... -

-con que ese es el tal kenji...- se decía en voz baja el érizo azul mientras observaba un lago, en el anteriormente había estado la ériza rosa.

-¿que hago observando esto? A mi no me gusta el agua...- con un resóplido se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

-acabó de llegar y ¿ya te vas?- dijo cierta gatita sentada a un lado del lago.

-¿mari? ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sonic regresando a su anterior lugar.

- nada jeje, sólo ando dando vueltas, y este lugar me llamó la atención. Es muy bonito. Porcierto- dijo llamando la atención del érizo.- casualmente vi la escena de hace rato con kenji y la ériza rosa... Dime algo... ¿que es ella para ti?-

-a que... ¿A que viene esa pregunta? Y... ¿como conoces a kenji?-

-jejeje soy muy curiosa, vi como mirabas a kenji... Parecías... Celoso- dijo al fin.

-yo?celoso? Jeje claro que no, ¿porque estaría celoso?-

- no lo sé... Tu dime-

-oye espera no me contrataste como es que conoces a kenji.

-somos amigos desde hace tiempo, es un buen tipo- dijo sonriendo y mirando al cielo.- lástima que muy pronto nos iremos...-

-irse? A donde?-

- a nuestro hogar, sólo venimos aquí por una misión...-

-misión? De que hablas?-

- bueno...- dijo parandose y haciendo caso omiso a sonic.- fue un gusto platicar contigo... ¡nos vemos!- dijo empezando a caminar.

- espera! Y ahora, ¿a donde vas?-

- creo que eh terminado por hoy... Adiós- siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

Sonic quedó inmóvil, era extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿a que se refería con su misión?¿y por qué tiene que ver con el y amy? Algo muy extraño estaba pasando...

_**Disculpen la tardanza n.n" e tenido muchos problemitas por ahí y gracias a Dios ya están resueltos =D pero... Sigo teniendo el mismo escaso tiempo de antes -.- trataré de no tardar tanto jeje**_

_**Y sin más que decir . Nos vemos! =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

En la oscuridad de la noche y a la luz de la blanca luna, se pueden observar dos siluetas caminando entre los árboles y plantas de un gran bosque.

-¿a dónde vamos y porque?-

-tengo que mostrarte algo-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre ti...-

-¿sobre mi?-

-Amy, la razón por la que yo estoy aquí contigo es sólo una. Porque quiero verte feliz- dijo una de las siluetas sin parar de caminar y sin mirar a su compañera- El tiempo se me está acabando, necesitó terminar con esto ahora...-

-¿verme feliz? ¿Tiempo? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Dijo la segunda silueta.

- mira, hemos llegado- dijo casi sin tomar en cuenta a la eriza.

Atravesaron un par de arbustos y llegaron a su destino.

Era un lugar hermoso la luz de la luna era suficiente para que aquel lugar se iluminara completamente. Increíblemente esta luz, era reflejada en las plantas, una serie de plantas exóticas y muy raras que al reflejar aquella luz parecían lámparas con luces de colores, era un lugar mágico. Al fondo se podía observar un gran árbol, un gigante y frondoso árbol. Mientras en el centro de tanto esplendor. Se ubicaba un lago de aguas cristalinas.

-qué lugar más... Fantástico.- dijo una eriza rosa.

* * *

-ahora estoy confundido...- se decía un erizo azul sentado cómodamente en la rama de un árbol.- que es lo que quiere esa gata... Bueno...- después salto de aquella rama y comenzó a caminar con un solo objetivo- Necesitó encontrar a Amy...-

-valla, parece que por fin entendiste lo que debes hacer...-

-¿de dónde saliste?- dijo ciertamente asustado de que aquella minina de repente apareciera caminando a su lado.

- ese no es el punto... Dime... ¿qué es lo que sientes por ella?-

- ¿qué puedo sentir?-

- muchas cosas... Cariño, amistad... Amor-

- yo...- contesto nervioso- creo que... No... No lo sé.-

- estas muy equivocado, tu sabes perfectamente lo que sientes, ¡sígueme!- comenzó a correr hacia un bosque.

- ¿qué...? Bueno... Cero que no tengo otra opción- dijo Sonic corriendo detrás de mari.

* * *

- ¿te gusta este lugar?-

-es... Es hermoso...-

Kenji sonrió, le gustaba verla feliz. Esa misión no le había agradado al principio, pero aceptó sólo por ver feliz a aquella eriza, que inconscientemente le había robado el corazón. Sabía que nunca tendría oportunidad con ella, por lo que verla feliz era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

- porque, no soy de este mundo...- se dijo en voz baja con la mirada en una flor.

- ¿dijiste algo?- preguntó Amy mirándolo extrañada.

- yo... No, no he dicho nada- contesto sonriendo.

- y... ¿qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?-

- tranquila, hay que esperar- observó detenidamente como Amy se acercaba al lago, la observó un rato, sonrió y después desvío la mirada al escuchar un conocido "sht". Detrás de unos árboles se encontraba aquella gata con la que había planeado todo, y eso significaba que el erizo azul ya debería de estar cerca y el tiempo se agotaba...

Corrió junto a la eriza y la tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿kenji?-

- escúchame bien... Toda la vida te ha ignorado, evitado y yo sé bien que todo eso te hace sufrir pero... Aunque, el té haga todas esas cosas, aunque él diga que no le importas, créeme eres lo más importante para él. Yo, estoy aquí para demostrarlo y para ayudarte con el...-

- ¿qué?- dijo incrédula.

- lo que acabas de escuchar. Amy te traje aquí por qué quiero que tú misma lo compruebes... Eso es todo lo que quería. Ahora yo... Tengo que irme.- después de lo dicho dio un par de pasos atrás. Siendo detenido por un frágil pero afectuoso abrazo de parte de la amorosa eriza.

- gracias... Gracias por todo... Por hacerme feliz...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras su abrazo era correspondido.

* * *

- sí que eres rápida...- dijo entrecortado.

-creí que nunca llegarías- contesto la gata rosa.

- y bien... ¿para que querías que te...- dejó de hablar al escuchar una voz familiar decir: " gracias por todo..."

Camino hacia ese lugar sus ojos se dilataron, no sabía la razón, luego escuchó:"por hacerme feliz..." empezó a caminar hacia atrás, quiso empezar a correr, su corazón se sentía traicionado, no soporto el verla abrazada tan cariñosamente a ese... Ese...

-¿a dónde vas?- escuchó detrás de él, se volteo para fijar su vista en aquella minina.

-¿para qué me trajiste a este lugar?- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-para que dejaras salir tus verdaderos sentimientos-

-¿qué sentimientos?-

- sabes muy bien lo que sientes por ella, y ella no te esperará por mucho tiempo, por qué tú mismo has ido destruyendo lo que ella siente por ti, te traje para que detengas eso, para que ella no deje de quererte y...-

- ya dejó de hacerlo...-

-¿que estas...?-

- lo que escuchaste, ya no tengo nada que decirle... Ya no...- mientras decía lo anterior, empuño sus manos y trató qué las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, ahora no sólo se sentía destrozado y traicionado, también se sentía culpable...

_**Wow! Me he picado escribiendo jiiijí es que yo misma me intrigue buajajaja posiblemente el capítulo final lo tengan mañana mismo! Así que sigan leyendo! Y dejen sus reviews =D**_

_**See ya! *n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

-¡Estás muy mal!-

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga!, ¡ya entendí perfectamente que el "querer" se ha acabado!- ni siquiera el sabia lo que decía, se sentía tan dolido que… simplemente no tenia control sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo al gritar todas esas cosas no estaba haciendo más que comportarse como un niño haciendo berrinche por un juguete.

* * *

Se separo y lo miro a los ojos… esos ojos verdes casi… idénticos a los de Sonic… por un momento se perdió en ellos y una sonrisa se escapo de su ser. Kenji se dejo llevar… sabia que esa sería la primera y última vez que la tendría tan cerca, pronto la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a disminuir, aunque ambos sabían que estaba mal, ninguno puso resistencia, ambos comenzaron a cerrar lentamente los ojos. Amy con los ojos entreabiertos miró detrás de su amigo al escuchar una voz, era… ¿Sonic? ¿Qué hacía ahí peleando con esa gata?

Se separo de Kenji y comenzó a caminar hacia el azul erizo. Justo antes de llegar escucho todo lo que él decía, la forma en que lo decía, se le notaba a simple vista que estaba muy enojado.

Kenji quedo algo desilusionado, pero tenía que aceptar que nunca podía estar con ella.

* * *

-¿sonic?-

Escucho detrás de él. Empezó a girar inconscientemente el rostro hacia aquella voz tan dulce que él conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Que...Que quisiste decir con… con lo que dijiste?-

Las palabras… ¿Por qué no salían?, tenía que decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo, solo se quedo parado mirándola y en silencio.

-Kenji… creo que… es hora de irnos…- Hablo Mari.

El canino asintió con la cabeza, ya no tenía opción, sabía que tenía que dejarla… para siempre. Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles y arbustos de aquel bosque.

* * *

Aparentemente habían desaparecido de la vista del par de érizos así que mari salto detrás de unos arbustos y jalo a Kenji con ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-No quiero perderme de esto- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kenji se quedo con la mirada en el piso.

-Vamos! No te deprimas, ya sabias que ellos tenían que terminar juntos.-

- Si pero… me deprimo al saber que hasta yo los ayude…-

-Esa era la misión-

-Y créeme que me duele…-

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?, esto es a lo que nos dedicamos…no somos de este mundo…-

- Lo sé…pero yo ya no sé ni de qué mundo soy…-

* * *

Sonic se había volteado para mirarla de frente.

-¿me vas a contestar?- Dijo Amy con cierta dulzura en su voz.

-Yo… Amy… - Un nudo en su garganta no dejaba salir sus palabras, de repente se sentía extraño, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer ahora pero… ¿realmente se atrevería? ¿le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amiga? Tenía que hacerlo…

- Amy... quiero saber… quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes por mi-

Esto dejo algo sorprendida a la eriza, nunca pensó que eso le importara tanto. Pero no perdía nada con decirle. Aun así, prácticamente no tenía nada que decirle.

-Creo que eso lo sabes perfectamente… te quiero más que a nada…-

-¿y a Kenji?-

-¿Qué tiene Kenji?- Recordó lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, o más bien, estuvo a punto de pasar.

- Amy… vi como lo abrazabas y luego…-

- no paso nada entre Kenji y yo-

- por favor… no soy un tonto-

-¡no dije que fueras un tonto!-

- ¡Por lo que estás diciendo parece que sí!-

-¡no lo dije! ¿¡Qué te pasa! ¡Lo que haya pasado o no, no es tu problema! ¡Es el mío y el de Kenji!-

Su respiración se había vuelto agitada, esa frase, esa última frase era lo último que necesitaba.

-Bien… genial… eso era lo único que necesitaba que dijeras…-

La miro fijamente para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Mientras ella se quedo parada mirando como él se alejaba… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué dijo todas esas cosas? Lo que había pasado con Kenji no fue más que un mal entendido, ella solo estaba confundida y algo deprimida tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera, aquel abrazo fue lo único que pudo encontrar. Claro, sabía perfectamente que lo que estuvo a punto de suceder si habría sido un error, y agradecía el que Sonic estuviera en ese momento, sino, quien sabe, tal vez hubiera terminado peor.

Se arrodillo, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no sabía cómo responder ante tal situación, simplemente no sabía…

El decidió seguir caminando sin mirar hacia atrás, ahora no quería saber nada de ella...

**_OMG OMG OMG! O_O jajajajaj se hizo muy largo el capitulo lo siento n.n''' pero no se preocupen! Mañana estará aquí! =D el final de mi fic "Sentimientos atrapados" n.n_**

**_Gracias por sus reviews ...aun no son muchos pero bueeehh -.- ...n.n dejen mas! =D see ya! n.n_**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

**_Chan chan chan chan… el final ha llegado… prepárense… para… ah ya comiencen a leer! =D_**

Sintió como algo lo envolvía, y poco a poco comenzaba a asfixiarlo, giro su cabeza, era ella… ella estaba ahí, aferrada a él…

-A-amy…-

-¡no me dejes! Lo que dije… yo… yo… no… lo siento, me sentía un poco confundida pero, nada sucedió entre Kenji y yo, me sentiría peor si algo hubiera sucedido, pero… ¡no sucedió!...Sonic…- Dijo alzando la vista. –Yo… necesito saber que nunca me abandonaras, ¡lo necesito!- dijo entre sollozos.

El azul erizo no supo cómo reaccionar así que la tomo de las muñecas para casi obligarla a soltarlo, dio media vuelta, miro esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, lagrimas que sabía muy bien, eran derramadas por su culpa… y sentía el deber de parar aquel llanto.

-Si te digo… que nunca te dejare, ¿pararas de llorar?- Dijo serena pero dulcemente mientras limpiaba una de tantas lagrimas en su mejilla.

-…- sus ojos se humedecieron aun más y de un movimiento rápido se soltó de las manos de sonic y se aferro de nuevo a él.

-Eso es lo que pensé…-

-gracias…- dijo suavemente.

- eso no quiere decir que te perdono… por lo que hiciste o… estuviste a punto de hacer…- musitó tomándola de nuevo de las muñecas.

-lo…lo viste?- artículo con la voz entrecortada

- desde el abrazo...-

- nada sucedió... Fue... Fue sólo un abrazo... Tienes que entender que el único ser en este universo que ha sido capaz de robarme el corazón... Eres tú... Yo... Yo te a...- sus ojos se dilataron al notar lo que le había impedido terminar la oración... ¿era real? ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo?

Sus labios fueron silenciados por un beso, un beso del que no quería separarse... Sus muñecas eran agarradas frágilmente por las manos del érizo, siendo una soltada para acariciar el rostro de aquel ser que sabía muy bien que quería de una manera inexplicable... Y ahora estaba decidido... Nunca la abandonaría o haría daño...

Sonic se apartó mirándola a los ojos con los suyos tan profundos, tan llenos de vida, de cariño... De amor...

Mientras ella se ruborizaba completamente.

- no tienes que decirme lo que ya se...- dijo aún con su rostro muy cerca del de ella.

Ella sonrió con sus mejillas muy ruborizadas. Le dio otro abrazo. Este era ya más relajado, frágil y afectuoso que los demás

- ¿te digo algo?- musitó sonic casi en susurro. Lo que hizo que el rubor de la ériza se hiciera más notable.

La ériza sólo asintió con la cabeza y se separó de él aún con sus brazos al rededor de su cuello.

- yo… yo también...siento lo mismo por ti…todo el tiempo me lo he negado…pero ya no… ya no puedo más… Amy yo también te...- esta vez fue él el silenciado por los cálidos labios de la eriza rosa. El la abrazo más fuerte atrayéndola más hacia él mientras ella se aferraba más a su cuello. Y estuvieron así, juntos, unidos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro por unos largos segundos.

* * *

-¿ya podemos irnos?-

-awww que lindo- decía alegremente la gata rosa.

- mari, la luna- dijo señalando aquella constelación tan hermosa. Esta se mostraba en todo su esplendor, brillaba igual que la noche en que ellos habían llegado a ese lugar esa era la señal de partida.- aún no entiendo cómo es que pueden hacer que dos noches seguidas haya luna llena.-

- no los subestimes, ellos son dioses.-

- y por qué venimos a esta misión, la verdad me parece algo... Absurda.-

-¿el amor te parece absurdo?-

-...-

-aun no puedo creer que ella te guste…- dijo cruzándose de brazos-bueno... Mejor, vámonos antes de que se cierre el portal.- dijo mari. Con sus manos empezó a hacer una serie de movimientos con los que formaba una especie de esfera. Poco a poco empezó a notarse una luz, está luz los envolvió a ambos convirtiéndoles en dos pequeñas esferitas blancas que flotaron hasta llegar a la luna.

* * *

Se separaron, pues la falta de oxigeno se había hecho presente. Se sonrieron una vez más para después tomarse de la mano y caminar hacia fuera de aquel bosque. Tan sólo iluminado por la luna, la cual comenzó extrañamente a titilar.

- gracias...- musitó Sonic mirando hacia el cielo

-... A ambos...- término por decir Amy.

Y así siguieron caminando bajo aquel cielo estrellado sabiendo que ellos estarían observando... Pero... ¿quiénes eran ellos? Sólo Dios lo sabía...pero fueran fantasmas, seres místicos u otra cosa que se le pareciera, habían hecho una buena obra la cual les sería muy agradecida…

Su misión… ser quienes liberaran los sentimientos atrapados de un corazón más puro que el agua… pero tan necio y tímido como podía...

**_Yes! *n.n he terminado mi fic .. o.o no puedo creer que YO haya escrito esooo o.e =D les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo =D y les agradezco que hayan seguido leyendo... es todo por ahora! Sigan dejando sus reviews! Los quero! Hasta el próximo fic! =D_**


End file.
